Harry and Liam Potter
by scara1
Summary: Harry has always been in his brother Liam's shadow, but knows he is loved by his family. Its finally time for Hogwarts, but will it live up to his expectations? and most importantly, will he lose his brother to his new friends? Join Harry as he attempts to understand the world of children.
1. Chapter 1

**I unfortunately don't (lemme repeat that) DON'T own Harry Potter, no matter how much i would love to be a bujillionaire. Go easy guys. First fanfic.**

LIAM AND JAMES POTTER! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BAN YOU FROM YOU BELOVED QUIDDITCH!" A red headed woman with a fiery temper called out her kitchen window and into the backyard.

Lily Potter was not a woman to mess with.

She turned around and her eyes softened. Her youngest child was sitting at the kitchen table. Probably had been there 5 minutes ago. "Well, I suppose we could start without them, what do you think Harry?" the little boy nodded.

Harry. Her youngest child. He was a quiet baby. Almost never crying and was an even stranger child. Never speaking and always reading. She knew it was hard on him. He was always in the shadows. His older brother being Liam Potter, the boy-who-lived, golden child. But he never complained. Though she could see it in his eyes when her husband payed more attention to Liam. James didn't do it intentionally. Liam was just a very outgoing loud child, like James was. But she was sure Harry knew James loved him just as much.  
The boys were twins, Liam being the older one by 5 minutes, and he never let Harry forget it. Because they were so different one would think the boys didn't get alone, but they got on really well. They balanced each other out. Harry the quiet, responsible one and Liam the loud, erratic one.

Lily served out her and Harry's pasta. She pointed her fork at him as she sat down at the kitchen table "I think I might have to ban them from that awful game."  
"Come now dear, you surely aren't talking about Quidditch now are you?" said her husband as he walked in the kitchen door.  
"No, not at all." She said sarcastically.  
"Ohhhh, mum! It's not that bad. You should come up next time Harry! I can tell you have been dying to!" in walked her oldest, Liam Potter. Liam was average height. Much like his mother, though he was a bit more built, like his father. He had his father's brown eyes and had the same features as him, while he had his mother's wavy red hair, though a bit darker. Harry on the other hand was his father through and through, high cheek bones, not-controllable-yet-still cute ebony black hair and a skinny body. The only thing he got from his mother was his extraordinarily green eyes and small height. His father swore his eyes where the colour of the avada-kedarva curse when he was younger, though stoped saying it after lily hit him because Harry had heard this and started crying. The green eyes sparkled with intelligence and wisdom. His father said he was small when he was younger, but hit a growth spurt when he was 15. So hopefully Harry would shoot up. Until then, Harry was an adorable little boy which all the girls would fawn over.

"Now don't you try to get my baby into that silly sport!" Lily said condemningly. The 2 older boys chuckled.

"Hey mum, do you think our letters will come soon?" came the question from her eldest son.

"And what letters would you be talking about?" Lily replied with a sparkle in her eye. They boys were turning 11 the next day. It was a special time in the magic world for 11 year old children. Those who knew of the magic world would be expecting their-

"Muuuuum! Our Hogwarts letters of course!"

"They wouldn't happen to be these ones would it?" Lily said while taking out 2 parchment letters from her apron pocket.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THEY HAD COME SOONER MUM! Please, please, pleaaaaaassse can we go to diagon alley tomorrow?! Pweeeease!" begged the red-headed child. Lily looked over to Harry and saw that he was quietly reading his letter with a small smile on his face.

"Well ok. But you have to promise not to run off and stick near us. And we won't be able to go till after lunch. The Black and Lupin families are coming over. The bloody press will be all over you tomorrow." She frowned. She saw Harry copy her action.

Liam was the boy-who-lived. When the boys were about 1 and a bit, the greatest dark lord came knocking at their door. James screamed at her to take the boys and run. By the time she had made it to the nursery James was knocked out. She could hear the slow footsteps coming up the stairs.

The door was thrown open and someone stepped into the room.

"You don't have to die. Just hand over the children." The stranger spoke in a calm voice. As though he was ordering some lollies over the counter at the store.

"Over my dead body!" Lily screamed back.

"That, my dear, can be arranged. But for now I am running out of time. Stupefy!" a red light came straight towards her and she knew no more. When she was woken up by a frantic James they found Harry sleeping and Liam siting up crying with a scar on his for-head in the shape of a lightning bolt. Dumbledore had swept into the room and declared Liam the boy-who-lived.

Though she had been worried at the time –and still is, even till this day- about the dark lord coming back for Liam, her baby boy worried her more as he grew up. He never seemed to be able to make friends with other kids. They didn't understand is intelligence and he couldn't understand their stupidity (his words).

"…Lily?" a hand passed in front of her face, and she was jerked back to reality. "What? Sorry dear, zoned out for a second." "James grinned at her. "I was thinking we could take the boys early." "Ok, whatever you think is best dear."

**ugh. Maybe i should just stick to english essays?**

**xx Scara1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thought i should do an update quickly, cuz seriously, what can you get from just one chapter? The story is still being set, so give it a chance. if you've gotten to this point, i congradulate you. if you reviewed last chapter, i thank you. Especially you, WHATEVER IT SHOULD BE, thanks for the nice review.  
and so... ON WITH THE STORY.**

The next morning found the Potter clan eating breakfast when the fire place flared to life. Out stepped a man with black hair and a cheeky grin edged into his face.

"Well! Look who we have here! Our 2 little Hogwarts acceptances!" behind him stood a lady with soft features and blonde hair. She smacked him upside the head.

"Sirius! That doesn't even make sense!" she was holding a little girl in her arms. "How are you Lily dear? Hope your boys haven't been giving you too much trouble." Said the blonde woman who looked at harry and winked at him.

"Oh, you can tell my oldest to boys have been up to mischief! They are constantly in it!" Lily said to the blonde haired woman, Mia.

"Well hurry up Sirius! Knowing your children the whole house will be burnt down if you don't help them get through the floo soon!"

"Hey! The house wouldn't be burnt down! I put fire repelling charms up! Promise!" stated Sirius indignantly.

Sirius Black. The man swore he would forever be a bachelor. But the moment he laid eyes on the blonde haired woman that was Mia Trembola at the twins 1st birthday party, he knew he was in love. He had knocked her up that night, and they had been making babies ever since. They had 5 children all up now. Alice (9½ ), Kellan (7), Kaila (5), Luka (5) (twins, oh my) and little Chace (1). Each and every one of their kids absolutely adoring Harry and Liam. Mia swore she would never have another kid after kellan, but Sirius could be persuasive.

Sirius black helped the kids through and the moment they saw the Potter twins, they were crowding them wishing them a happy birthday.

Wooosh!

The sound of the floo network activating again had everyone turn towards the fireplace. Out came Remus Lupin, James Potter's other best friend, with his year old bride, Nymphadora just-call-me Tonks and his 2 month old baby, Teddy. "well, looks like the party started without us!"

* * *

About three hours later the family of four stepped out of the fire place and into the famous leaky cauldron. James Potter turned to his youngest child and knelt down in front of him before the press realised that the famous Liam Potter was just about to enter Diagon Alley.

"Harry, can you please go to the Potter vaults and draw out some money for us? I know you don't like the press. I only need these 2 bags filled with say, 150 each?" Harry nodded to his father. He had been waiting for the opportunity to go to the Potter vaults alone. He squeezed through the thickening crowd that surrounded his brother to try and reach the gateway to the magic alley. He finally got there and tapped the 3rd brick up with his finger.

He looked around in awe. There were all kinds of shops. Shops that sold you cauldrons and slugs, cats and owls, brooms and some potions ingredients that mad Harry want to throw up when he thought about them.

This was only the fourth time he was aloud in Diagon alley, his mother was scared the press would ambush them. He weaved through the crowd, making his way the giant white building that was Gringotts bank.

Gringotts bank stood out compared to the other stores in Diagon Alley, thought Harry. The first set of doors that he past were bronze and guarded by 2 goblins in a scarlet and gold uniform. As he continued into the entrance hall to the next set of doors, he couldn't help but to read the words that were engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
'__**Of what awaits the sin of greed  
'**__For those who take, but do not earn,  
'__**Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
'**__So if you seek beneath our floors  
'__**A treasure that was never yours,  
'**__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
'__**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Through the last set of doors was a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off.

There were many queues with people waiting to go to their vaults, he chose the smallest line and waited his turn. He walked up to a bank teller and tried to get his attention. When you are short, it is hard to get the attention of someone who is sitting in a high position. Harry finally got the attention of the bank teller by waving up at him.

"Can I help you?" sneered the strange creature, leaning over the counter. A goblin, which is what his mother had taught him. The goblin appeared to have a small smirk from Harry's method of getting attention. He placed the key silently on the counter in front of the goblin. The creature picked it up while inspecting it. He waved over another goblin while saying "Griphook! Could you please take Mr Potter to his family vaults?" Griphook turned out to be another goblin who lead the small boy into one of the rooms. The rooms had carts in them with a track leading downwards slightly.

After a thrilling ride on the fast carts Harry finally got out onto shaky legs. He stood in front of a grand vault. Number 15. The Potter family was an old one.

Griphook had opened the imposing vault and stood back to let Harry have access to it.

"Oh. My. God." Harry thought. Inside the vault were piles of gold coins. All just sitting there waiting to be spent. Harry quickly filled each of the bottomless bags with 150 gold coins each. He dropped them by the front entrance of the vault.

He knew his father would receive a statement each month, and would know if Harry took more. But Harry knew something his father didn't. He walked over to the back of the vault. He grabbed a pocket knife from his front pocket and pricked his finger, letting a drop of blood hit the back wall of the vault. Lines started appearing from the drop of blood, making the shape of an intricate door.

On the door was the Potter family crest. The letter P with a stag and 2 swords crossed over in front. Harry pushed open the door, revealing a room twice the size of the one he had just left. The room had a lot of things in it. Harry pulled out a tiny little bag that he had in his pocket and tapped it with his finger. It expanded to the normal size of a book bag. Harry scooped heaps of gallons into the book bag. But no matter how many he put in, it never got full, and it never got heavy.

Harry walked to the back shelf. The wall was full of books. There were books of every kind. The books were sorted by subject.

Harry was in heaven.

Books are what got him here in the first place. Harry had found the journal of his great by many times, grandfather. It had explained why he had locked up more than half his bank account in another room. He hadn't wanted his family to get greedy. He was on great terms with the goblins, and they had agreed to help him out.

He looked through all the sections, charms, transfiguration, warding, herboligy, potions, astronomy, even the dark arts. You name it, and this library had it. The Potter mansion had books on most of these subjects, but warding was only briefly touched on, and the dark arts were forbidden in the Potter house hold.

He grabbed the books on the subjects he hadn't already read and learnt about and some of the basic books on every subject. Who knows, maybe they taught things differently a long time ago.

As he was making his way back to the door, something caught his eye. It looked to be like a little pocket watch. Maybe Harry would be able to findout what it was in one of his looked like an interesting piece of magic. A very difficult piece of magic.

He quickly picked it up and added it to his bag.

As Harry was making his way out of the bank, he ran into his family.

"Oh! Harry! There you are! I was starting to get worried that something had happened to you!" he rolled his eyes at his mother's worries but allowed her to grab him in a tight hug.

"I told you he would be fine! There was probably a queue or something. Well, come on Lily. We don't have all day to get their stuff. How about I help them get their robes and pets, while you go and get their books and potion ingredients. It will be faster this way." Lily looked torn between staying together and getting through this day faster. James finally convinced her to go get the potion stuff and their books.

"Ok, but James, NO QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES!"

"Damn!" James muttered under his breath.

After an interesting meeting with the Malfoy heir, The Potter family met up at Ollivander's, both boys sniggering and sharing a private joke. Liam was the first to enter the slightly dark store. They all looked around for the shop owner.

"Well, hello there Potter family. I was expecting you soon." Came a voice from behind them. Lily jumped, startled, while James and Liam both winced. Harry was the only one who seemed to have notice the man was their before he spoke, which was kind of sad. Seeing how James was a head auror.

"Well, who will be first? Ahhh, the boy-who-lived. Which wand arm? Right? Ok." He went behind a few shelves before coming back with an arm load of boxes.

15 minutes later Liam was holding a want that had let off gold and red sparks. A holly and phoenix feather wand.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander muttered to himself. "Excuse me sir, but what's curious?" Liam asked. "The phoenix that gave a feather for your wand gave another. Just one other. It just so happens, that the other wand, gave you that scar." James gasped and Lily had to rest against a wall for fear of fainting.

"Well, little Harry up next." Half an hour later, Harry was about to give up. He had gone through a stack of wants and none had given a response. "Well Mr Potter, I have one more that I think will work, it's in the back room. Come with me."

Harry followed the old wand maker into the back room. Ollivander picked up a wand and handed it to Harry. He swished it and black and white sparks shot out like fireworks. "Ohhhh, just what I thought. Mr Potter, how long have you been practicing wandless magic?" Harry looked at him and shrugged. "Well, this "wand" is just a piece of wood." Harry looked at him funny, but just accepted it.

He was different.

* * *

"Ok boys. You can go look at that silly store that you have been desperate to go to." Lily said with a sigh. "I want to go to the book shop again. I saw a book that I wanted. Do you want to come with me Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Ok, but please promise to be careful." Harry nodded his head and walked off. Once out of sight of his parents, he pulled the hood of the cloak he was wearing up and stepped down a side alley.

The cloak, his great times many grandfather's diary and some other little rare things he had found in the attic. Harry had asked for the space as a sort of secret laboratory. His dad thought he watched too much TV (Dexter's lab to be precise) and his mum just looked at him concerned. They both agreed though on the terms that he cleaned it up first. He had discovered the cloak and other things in a trunk at the bottom of the pile of junk he had to clean out. Who knows, maybe they will be handy, harry thought as he put them in his special pill that was to stay in his lab.

A few more turns down streets Harry was where he wanted to be. The infamous knockturn alley. It was filled with shady people selling illegal and dark things. Harry wasn't an evil person, not by a long shot. But he was a very curious lad. He went into a couple of stores buying a few things before he had to meet up with his family at the leaky cauldron.

**Personally, i prefer fanfiction to english essays anyway...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last update for this week, i swear... **

**Also, if you find something odd with the story, maybe spelling or certain words you may not understand, i probably havent made it up, but Aussies tend to be weird people :D**

Harry had a secret.

He hadn't told anyone.

Always second best to the golden boy, Harry didn't mind. His brother was a bit stuck up, but seemed to care for him very much.

The letter had turned up a little bit after his Hogwarts letter. Which was the day of his birthday.

He had been accepted to Foreca academy.

But he wasn't going.

Harry had always wanted to go to Hogwarts because of all the stories he had heard growing up. How great the feast is. How boring classes were. So he had sent back a letter saying he was going to Hogwarts instead. Though they had sent back a short message saying if he changed his mind, he would always be welcome.

* * *

"Come on Liam! You will miss the train if you don't hurry up!" James yelled up the stairs. There was a thump. Indicating that Liam was attempting to drag his trunk down the stairs.

"DAD! I CANT LIFT THE STUPID THING!" James rolled his eyes and flicked his wand. The trunk appeared at the front door. Liam's face appeared at the top of the stairs red and sweaty.

"Oh! Thanks a load dad!" he quickly ran down the stairs 2 at a time. "Come on people! We are going to be late! I don't want to miss the train!" Harry rolled his eyes. He was the reason they were running late in the first place. He had over slept and had to rush to eat breakfast, only for their mum to find out that he hadn't fully packed. Lazy idiot, Harry thought.

The family of 2 red and 2 black heads were running through King's cross train station. They finally made it to platforms 9 and 10. "Ok, I and Liam will go through first. You two follow quickly soon after." James said to his family. He grabbed Liam's trolley and ran straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 with Liam beside him.

Lily and Harry quickly followed soon after. They appeared at a platform filled with crying parents and embarrassed children. Waiting to take those children was a scarlet train with golden writing on the side.

"My babies! All grown up!" Lily sobbed. Liam looked away, trying to escape his mother's tight hug while Harry just stood there as his mum hugged him.

She finally let go and James hugged him. "Remember, me and your mother are proud of you, no matter what house you get into." He whispered in his ears. It was obvious Harry wasn't Gryffindor material. Probably Ravenclaw.

Lilly turned to both boys and looked them both in the eye.

"I want you boys to look after each other. No matter what house you are in you are still brothers. I don't want either of you too to forget this." She gave an extra look to Liam. She just knew Harry would need some extra help this year.

There was one last hug from each of their parents before the 2 boys entered the train. The boys found an empty compartment and put their trunks up on the racks. (Liam having more trouble than Harry, who had asked their mother earlier that morning to put a feather light charm on his trunk). The train was starting to move, so the boys stuck their heads out the window to wave to their parents as the train left. They kept waving till the train turned the corner.

Harry settled down with an advanced book on warding that he had found in the hidden vault while Liam read a Quidditch magazine.

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door to their compartment. "Come in." Liam said. The door slide open to reveal a boy about their age. He had fiery red hair and was average hit.

"Uhh, hi. Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy said. Harry's eyes narrowed. He was lying. They train had more than enough empty compartments for the boy.

Liam didn't even look at his brother for his opinion like he normally did. He was too excited to make his first friend. "Sure! Take a seat. I'm Liam Potter and this is my little brother, Harry." At this, Ron's eyes grew large and Harry was barely given a second look. "As in, the boy who lived? Do you really have the scar?" Ron asked in excitement. Just another fan of the boy who lived. Harry could already see Liam's head getting big.

The boys started talking about trivial things like Quidditch. Harry kept reading until he heard the door slide open again. A girl with bushy brown hair and buck front teeth walked in.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one." She said bossily. "Umm, no sorry. Haven't seen one. But if I do I will find you." Liam replied. "Oh. Well, I'm Hermione Granger. I only just found out about magic this summer. Isn't it fascinating?" another muggleborn. "Yeah. I suppose. But I guess growing up with magic kind of changes your opinion of it. You don't think much of it. Oh, this is Ron Weasley and I'm Liam Potter, this is my brother Harry." Liam chattered to her. Harry looked up at the mention of his name, but the girl seemed more interested in her brother. "Oh! I've read all about you! You're in quite a few of my books! Growing up with magic you must see a lot of it! Can you do any spells?" Ron looked around in the tattered bag he had bought into the compartment. "My older brothers gave me a spell to turn my rat scabbers yellow." He grabbed a piece of parchment from the bottom of the bag and grabbed his wand.

"Heh hem." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine daisies' butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" "Are you sure that's a real spell? I've tried a few myself and they have all worked for me. You should both get changed into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon." She got up and left, closing the door as she left.

"That one is mental." "Agreed."

Harry noticed he was once again ignored by everyone.

The scarlet train finally pulled into the station. Students of all ages trying to get off the train and onto the platform.

"firs' years! Ova here! Firs' years!" a giant of a man called to the crowd. The first years that could get through the other older students staggered up to him. Ron and Liam jumped up the moment the train had pulled in, forgetting all about Harry in the heat of the moment trying to compete with the older year levels to get off the train.

Harry sat, waiting for 5 minutes till the train was near empty before getting off the train, and joining the smaller group of students walking in a different direction from the rest of the students.

He was the last one to get to the boats and no one invited him to share a boat. Even his brother, who hadn't bothered to save him a seat. This saddened Harry greatly. Liam always told him that he would look out for him. Harry got in a boat that held no one.

**flashback**

Harry was sitting on the side of a grass oval while Liam was playing cops and robbers. Their mum had insisted on sending them to a muggle primary school. Liam was your normal 5th grader. Had friends and was average at work. But Harry was different. Constantly switching grades to higher classes, the school trying to push him to his full potential.

A shadow fell over Harry. He looked up from the book he was reading. It was the bully of the new class he was in. Mike.

"so Potter, think you're so good? Getting highest marks in the class, always reading. Well, I will show you for getting better than me!" he then proceeded to punch Harry. Mike was 4 years older than Harry.

"hey! Jerk! Leave my little brother alone!" Harry looked up from the ground where he had fallen. There was his brother standing with a group of kids their age.

Harry had tears leaking out of his eyes when his brother came over to him and helped him up. Liam grabbed Harry into a hug. "it's ok Harry. I will ALWAYS protect you!"

**end flashback**

That was Harry's favourite memory of his brother.

The boats went forward on the command of the half giant. When the first years got they first glance at Hogwarts, they were stunned. They giant old castle was illuminated with light coming from the windows. The old building was incredible! It looked like it had been standing for centuries, and would continue to stand for a very long time.

The first years were lead up a set of stairs and Hagrid, the name of the half giant Harry had found out, Knocked on a wooden door. It opened to reveal a professional looking woman.

* * *

"When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the chair."

Professor McGonagall then proceeded to read a long list of names. The bushy haired girl Hermione ended up going to Gryffindor. The professor finally came to Harry's name.

"Harry Potter!"

"As in, Liam Potter, Potter?"

"Didn't know the boy who lived had a brother!"

"Recon he could get me Liam's autograph?"

Harry walked up the steps to the strict teacher with the sorting hat, trying to block out all the whispering. He sat down on the stool and the teacher put the hat over his head.

"Ahhhhhhh! Interesting! Quiet the smart young man. Yes. Hmm. This should be easy! I think RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted out the last word, just like he had seen with the other first years that went before him. But, just before he took the hat off, it had one more thing to say.

"Don't let anyone get you down boy, you will go far." Harry wondered if the hat always left a parting comment.

Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table, it was finally his chance to make friends with people like him. See, he had never had real friends before. Sure, he played with his brother and his friends, but they just didn't understand him. But here was a table full of intelligent children willing to learn just like him!

"Harry! Harry! So what's it like being the brother of the boy who lived?" what?

"Can you introduce us?" no.

"Did he get special training by Dumbledore? Guys, I bet he has! He has to be super powerful!" harry just gave the other first years and some second and third years a weird look. So what if he was the brother to the golden boy. Didn't they want to be friends with him? He shook his head to the last question.

"I bet he did and you're just jealous!" said one kid with a snobbish look. Prof McGonagall had called him Cornfoot, Stephen. There were 5 other boys in his year level, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Stephan Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle and Anthony Goldstein. The girls, who were also sitting with them, were: Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Morag McDougal, Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. They too were giving him looks of disbelief. Like they thought he was lying. Like he wasn't worth their time.

He looked up and across the table to another table where his brother was sitting with Ron and some others. They wear laughing and eating happily.

He looked down at his food, ignoring the teasing words of the other Ravenclaws.

**Did you know when you have a story, it give you a cool graph that shows where people come from that read your story? America, your first, U.K. close second.**

**And so, that concludes chapter 3. Good reading everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so , I may have been a bit busy, but this story is always sitting in the back of my head, playing over and over. GO AWAY! **

**So anyway, tell me what you think of the next installment :)**

**September 1****st**

Harry sighed and looked down at the piece of paper on the table before him, like it may hold the inner workings of the pre-teen world but refused to give them up.

The chattering of the common room washed over him and he looked over at the other students. Even though most of the first years had only just met, it seemed as though cliques were already forming. Though, to be honest it was more like: first year girls, first year boys and then just Harry.

He was sitting in the darker corner of the room that seemed to be less populated then the brighter side of the common room was. Groups of students all sitting together catching up with each other. About their holidays and such in the case of the older students and making friends in the case of younger students.

He had to admit however, the Ravenclaw common room was pretty cool. Being located in a high tower it had pretty spectacular views. It was covered in the house colours, but that didn't bother him too much. The house also had a sort of communal mini library as a common room where students could get help with homework from older students, and be able to refer to the wall of books as a reference for their papers.

He looked back down at the piece of paper he had been attempting to write to his parents and picked up his quill.

Dear mum and dad,

I got into Ravenclaw, however I reckon everyone expected that.

The dorms are nice.

I really miss you guys.

Harry

He put down the writing utensil and picked up the letter, telling himself he would mail it tomorrow when he wasn't about to collapse on his feet. That would also be his excuse for such a short letter to his parents when he knew he was going to be moaned at on the holidays.

He made his way to the 1st year boys dorm room, not making any eye contact with any of the other student.

**September 2****nd**

Harry's day had started bad and seemed as though it was only going to get worse.

He had woken up to an empty room; the other boys had left him to sleep when it was time to go down to breakfast.

He was dreadfully late to breakfast, unable to find the great hall and was running around the castle like a chicken with its head cut off.

In the course of running around he also smacked into a professor and succeeded in making them both fall over.

Harry helped up poor Professor Quirrill before he got his turban in a twist.

"Mm mr Pppotter, please be ccarefful in the ffuture." Said the professor will adjusting his turban.

With a knowing look, the professor pointed towards a door that would lead him to the great all.

Picking up a piece of toast just as the rest of the food disappeared, harry thanked his lucky stars. Finally something was going his way!

"Ah! Mr Potter! I was wondering when you would be turning up to breakfast!" pipped up a squeaky voice behind him. Harry turned to face the voice and found Professor Flitwick. He was handed a time table from the tiny professor. "You might want to get a move on in order to make your first class!"

The tiny man continued on his way down the table talking to any of the remaining students. Though, there weren't as many from Ravenclaw as there where from other houses.

Harry glanced down to see what he had first, Potions with Gryffindor.

The first thing Harry noticed when he came into the classroom was the fact that his brother was there.

The second fact was that he hadn't saved Harry a seat. Or even a table near him.

Harry ended up at the back of the classroom by himself as everyone else had paired up, though his brother did notice him and shot him an apologetic look before Ron took his attention again.

Professor Snape banged through the classroom and the room went dead silent.

"there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle sciences and exact art of potion making. However, for those select few who possess the disposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." He pronounced the words while staring at Liam, who was listening to a whispering Ron. Both boys looked up when they noticed the class staring at them all.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Liam shakes his head, though Hermione Granger puts up her hand. "you don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar" Hermione's hand got a little higher. Liam looked at the people around them, hoping they had an answer before stuttering out "I don't know, Sir." Professor Snape continued "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Liam looked straight into the professors eyes this time "I don't know, Sir."Hermoine's hand reached new heights.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape looked over the class and sneered at them. "Well? What are you waiting for? Write down the answers and I will collect them in 10 minutes." He waved his wand at the board and they all appeared, along with some harder ones, which even had Hermione Granger looking stumped.

The class continued with Professor Snape's thinly-veiled insults and him ignoring Hermione Granger from Gryffindor who was trying to prove herself to not be a "dunder-head".

When the professor came around to inspect the potions at the end of class, there had been 4 melted potions and all 10 of each house had failed. Harry was surprised when it came around to him that he said nothing except give him a little smile that the rest of the class missed and a "5 points to Gryffindor for a perfect potion and test score." Then the class was dismissed.

As the first years were walking up to the great hall Harry overheard Ron whispering to Liam "Gosh mate, your brother is a bloody no-it-all." From Hermione Granger he just got a dirty look.

He wished he had a friend.


End file.
